Purification
by Kitten Meru
Summary: The purification is complete, but Vicente is the one left standing. Slash Vicente/Lucien oneshot.


A/N: You'll have to forgive me for this one. This was my first M rated slash, my first written ever. This was quite a while ago, although not more than a year ago since I wrote it on my phone (along with most of my oneshots). I love Vicente. I have always loved Vicente, I guess it's the whole vampire thing, even though my mother said he looks like a monkey. I know so many other loves Lucien, and I hadn't really thought about him before, but then I really paid attention and I like them too. I imagine they had a good relationship. That, and I always thought it was stupid that a young hero could so easily slay a 300 year old vampire who lived among the dark brotherhood for 200 years. He should be super strong. Even the hero of the game shouldn't be that strong. Anyway, enough ranting, go read. And again, forgive me, this was my first attempt.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Vicente was not unintelligent. When it came time for the newest sister to the brotherhood to conduct a purification, he knew. One did not live one hundred years in the shadows of Vvardenfell, and two hundred years in the brotherhood and not learn a thing or two. He knew the skills the little Bosmer possessed, having watched her progress through the ranks. When it was time to pass her off to Ocheeva, he had offered to pass along his Dark Gift. The girl had accepted, far too eager to become stronger and ageless. Vicente knew her heart was black as the void, and she aimed to please above all else. When Lucien sent her the note through Ocheeva, he feared the worst.  
>He knew Lucien better than anyone else. It was he who sought him out in the dead of night the day after he had stained his hands red with the blood of his father. It was he who had trained him in the subtle art of stealth and murder. It was he who saw to his advances in the brotherhood, and then the black hand, he who had ensured his place as Speaker. And it was he who had admired him from afar since he was only twelve.<p>

Antionetta lay dead in the living quarters along with her spiteful Khajiit brother. Telandrel and her Orc lover were strewn across the training room, entrails painting the equipment a lovely shade of red. Taineeva had fallen first in the corner of the main room, book still open and soaked in his blood. He could hear Ocheeva's screams as her Bosmer sister ran her through with her enchanted blade Umbra, and the whirr of magic as her soul was captured in a black soul gem. It was her and him left, she would come for him now. And she would die.  
>Lucien had ordered this 'purification' in attempt to rid the sanctuary of the taint of treachery. However, the traitor was smart. Vicente knew who the traitor was, a revenge seeking man by the name of Matthieu Bellamont. He had been a brother here in Cheydinhal, and left before the Bosmer had arrived. He knew they would kill everyone in the sanctuary, even if he had left. It was his plan. Vicente knew this, but did not have proof.<br>The Bosmer was sneaking towards his room, he could hear her. His sensitive hearing had grown, a by-product of having spent so long as a vampire. The Bosmer vampire was not as accustomed to her new body, it would be only too easy for the older vampire to overpower her. He gripped his sword in his hand and waited in the shadow. She crept in through the doorway and into the shadows near him. He could hear her breathing, her light steps, her heartbeat. She could not sense him, she was weak. It was her status as a sister that had let her kill the others while their guard was down, but he knew better. He lifted his blade and positioned it behind her. With one short thrust his enchanted blade had skewered her heart through her back, burning her vampiric flesh with its hot flames. She slumped soundlessly to the ground, turning to ash before his eyes. This was a fate he had avoided for hundreds of years, his skills were great, but few bothered to notice.  
>He frowned down at the decaying body. Pity, she had been talented. It was not her fault she had to die, she was only following orders. Lucien's orders. He straightened up, placing his bloody blade on his back and stepping over her. He walked towards the well exit, preparing to travel to Fort Farragut, where he knew Lucien would be waiting for his Silencer.<br>Lucien had ordered his death. Lucien, the child who he had all but raised as his own since before he was a teenager, who had declined his offer of vampirism, Lucien had ordered the girl to kill him.  
>Why would he betray him? One traitor to the sanctuary would not have been enough to corrupt such an old, skilled killer as he. Surely he'd have known to exclude him, and tell him of what was to come? It mattered not that he had already known, hearing it from Lucien himself would have made a difference.<br>Did Lucien expect the girl to succeed? Vicente had trained Lucien himself, pouring hundreds of years of knowledge into the young boy. Surely he did not expect the young Bosmer, who could not have been older than 17, to be able to take him down? He thought on this as he approached the ancient fort. He veered to the side, ignoring the obvious entrance in favour of a more direct entrance through a trap door hidden in the remains of an old tree.  
>He pulled open the trap door and jumped in, landing gracefully on the balls of his feet at the bottom of the hole. He straightened out of his crouch and turned to face the man he knew would be there.<br>Lucien stared at him, his hood down and seemingly at ease.  
>"You came." he said softly. He did not seem at all surprised to see Vicente. He walked slowly towards the vampire, not reaching for his weapons, his hands resting harmlessly at his sides. Vicente stood silently before him as he approached, confused.<br>"You told her to kill us all, Speaker. To kill me." he paused, waiting for a reaction. Lucien smirked and took another step closer, bringing them within two feet of one another. Vicente knew this look, it meant Lucien was amused, amused because of him.  
>"Yes, brother. I ordered her to kill you." he continued to smirk.<br>Vicente took a breath and smiled slightly. "You knew she would fail."  
>"Yes." Lucien placed a hand on Vicente's shoulder, looking pleased. "I knew she, who would not stand a chance against me, would fall to your blade without fail." he squeezed his hand and let it drop, trailing his fingers along the fabric of the vampire's dark shirt before dropping it to his side once more. The touch sent shivers through the older man, but he did not show it.<br>"The others had to die. But the girl was of no use to me either. She would not stand a chance against the traitor, he who has fooled us for so long. He would have manipulated her, and corrupted her without her knowledge. I needed you here with me, not her." Vicente felt something stir within him, a feeling he had not felt before. It was something faintly akin to bloodlust, but something different enough that the thought of bloodlust coupled with this new feeling left him uncomfortable. Lucien never talked like this. Lucien had been a cold hearted killer, needing no one since he was just a child. This was why he had killed his own father.  
>"You don't need someone to help you find the traitor, and you are strong enough to take down any opponent, I have made sure of this. You do not need me." Vicente knew this to be true, but saying the words did not feel right.<br>Lucien was silent for a moment. He brought his hand back up to the other's shoulder, sliding it towards his neck and touching there. "No, I suppose I don't need you to help me." he felt the skin of the other's neck, and this time Vicente could not suppress the shiver that rushed through him. Lucien smiled. "But I do need you." he brought his other hand up to the vampire's shoulder and behind his neck. He drew closer and paused for just a moment before touching his lips to Vicente's. The kiss was short but sweet, and Lucien pulled away slightly afterwards, loosely embracing the vampire.  
>"I value you above all others. You are the father I longed for when I was a child, the mentor who guided me through my teenage years, and the man I have always desired to be with forever."<br>Vicente could not believe his ears. Here was the man he had admired since they first met, confessing such a thing to him. It was completely unlike the Speaker to use such words. Vicente was stunned, his lips tingling not unlike the feeling of sun on his flesh on a cloudy day, a slight burn but not unwelcome. He could feel Lucien's breath on his lips, his fingers in his hair, the heat of his skin on his. The ever present bloodlust-like feeling was growing stronger, was it because of Lucien?  
>Vicente knew that Lucien was very deliberate, very truthful with his words. He was a murderer, but not a liar. Lucien wanted to be with him. He wanted to be with him forever. Could that mean...<br>"forever." he rasped out, shocked. Lucien smiled wickedly. "are you finally accepting the offer I made you so long ago?" he asked, unbelieving. Lucien had declined the offer of vampirism long ago, saying he didn't need it, saying it didn't suit him. But he used the word forever.  
>"yes." Lucien replied simply. "you offered long ago, and I declined, not knowing exactly what it was I wanted." Lucien drew closer again, gripping him close, speaking in his ear. "but now I know. I want you. Please, Vicente, bestow upon me your Dark Gift, and make me yours."<br>His submissiveness shocked him. With others he was so controlling and superior, but he acted differently now. Vicente had always been a mentor to Lucien, but currently Lucien outranked his elder. Perhaps he would always think of Vicente as his superior.  
>Vicente swallowed thickly. Lucien had asked him not only to turn him, but to make him his, which meant...<br>"You cannot mean that, you cannot possibly want me-" but Lucien shut him up by once again pressing his lips to the others, this time nipping at his lips, seeking entrance. Vicente stilled in shock, his jaw slacking. Lucien forced his lips open and plunged his tongue in the other's mouth. Vicente didn't know what to do, he had never found himself in a situation quite like this. A strange tightening in his abdomen made itself known, something very different from the usual bloodlust. Lucien unclasped his hands from behind the vampire's neck and used them to guide Vicente's arms around his waist. Following his lead, Vicente grabbed the Speaker's hips tightly, bringing them closer together. He was confused to find something poking into his hip, but soon realized his own erection was protruding into the other's leg. Was Lucien making this happen? No other person - human or otherwise - had made him feel like this before. He responded to Lucien's kiss as much as he could, his tongue battling with the other, his fangs nipping and drawing blood. Vicente groaned, it had been so long since he had last fed directly from a human. Lucien's blood was like water to a parched man, the sweetness and sensuality of the flavour going straight to his groin, causing him to buck forward into the other. Lucien groaned as the vampire lapped the blood from his mouth, the feeling fuelling his arousal.  
>Deciding he could wait no longer, Lucien backed up, bringing his vampire with him, dropping onto his bed with the other on top of him. Vicente crawled on top of the other man, taking as much blood as he could through the barely bleeding wound on his tongue. Soon it was no longer bleeding, he growled.<br>"Vicente." Lucien panted, trying to bring him closer. "Please." Vicente wanted more. He grasped the hem of Lucien's dark robe and pulled it up and over his head. He quickly discovered that he wasn't wearing anything under it, save for an enchanted amulet. Lucien would not be the only one laying there naked it seemed, he grasped Vicente's dark shirt and all but ripped it off. His boots were next, followed by his pants shortly after. He was left wearing only a simple gold amulet, his hair let out and hanging loosely over his shoulders. His eyes glowing red in the darkness of the dungeon.  
>Lucien pulled the vampire down into another kiss, bringing one leg behind the other's back to pull him closer. Their erections brushed and they groaned, breaking the kiss.<br>"Vicente, turn me, take me, forever!" he grunted out, grinding against the man above him. Vicente could not refuse, it was as if Sithis himself was guiding his movements, his lust for his student was growing, and a feeling of caring that was not that of a mentor's filling him up. He wanted this man, he wanted to be with him forever, to feel this pleasure always. He ran his hands up the other's chest, his fingertips brushing over rose-colored nipples eliciting a gasp from the younger man. His lips moved to the skin behind Lucien's ear, sucking slightly. The Speaker moaned throatily and pressed himself upwards into Vicente's body, seeking more. Tired of teasing, and hungry for blood, Vicente spread the legs beneath him, revealing parts of his Speaker that he knew no one had ever seen before. He took two fingers into his mouth and coated them with saliva. He gingerly pressed them to the puckered entrance behind Lucien's balls. Lucien groaned and pressed downward onto the fingers, one slipping inside. It burned slightly, but it was good pain. It was not unlike the feeling of a knife sliding through skin, it was a feeling all murderers grew accustomed to, and a feeling Lucien grew to enjoy. He secretly loved all the times his mentor would hit him with that enchanted blade is his during his training, the burns filling him with lust. He had waited for this day for far too long.  
>Vicente pressed the finger farther in, twisting it and hooking it, stretching the hole wider. He inserted a second finger and pressed them deeper. The man under him groaned, and lurched suddenly, crying out in pleasure. Vicente smiled, he had caused that. He inserted another finger, this one dry, and twisted them harshly inside the man's hole. Lucien cried out in pleasure-filled pain.<br>"Oh please, more!" he cried, trying to get more of the fingers but failing. The vampire withdrew his fingers slowly, enjoying the whimpers of the usually calm and collected man. He lifted Lucien's legs, revealing more of his entrance, and pressed the tip of his erection to the hole. He pressed forward, the head of his length breaking the barrier and painfully sliding inwards. The dryness was very painful, but Lucien was enjoying every second of it, crying out as each inch was inserted. When Vicente was fully sheathed inside Lucien, he paused a moment, panting slightly.  
>"By Sithis, you're so tight!" he groaned and pulled out slightly, only to slam in hard. Lucien cried out in pleasure, blood from his torn hole dripping down onto the bed. The vampire pulled out almost all the way and slammed in harder, spreading Lucien's legs father to gain more access. He kept his harsh pace, more blood lubricating the motion and heightening the vampire's senses. He could feel the pressure building, they were close. Vicente continued to pound into his lover, panting and touching whatever skin he could reach. Lucien moaned and screamed beneath him, trying to urge him on, to go faster. Vicente could feel his climax approaching, and lowered his head to Lucien's shoulder and bit down hard. Lucien screamed in pain, but it soon turned to pleasure as Vicente began to suck. The blood tasted sweeter and more heavenly than anything the vampire had ever tasted. This feeling was better than murder, better than bathing in the blood of his victims. As he thrust into Lucien three more times, he injected his venom into his lover through his fangs and cried out, emptying his seed into the man below him, thrusting a few more times. He coaxed Lucien into completion with his hand on his throbbing erection, milking the sticky fluid from his softening length. He pulled his fangs from the other's neck and collapsed beside him. He pulled him close as he shuddered, his body changing into something new and strange.<br>"Try to sleep, it will make the change easier." the older vampire whispered to his new lover. Lucien nodded and buried his head into the other's chest, falling into an exhausted sleep.

Lucien woke the next night feeling very different. He could feel the chest rising and falling under his head, he could hear the other man's breathing. This was not unusual considering the close proximity. However, he could hear the wolves prowling outside, he could smell the poison in the apples across the room. He could tell that Vicente was awake, he lifted his head to look at him.  
>"It may take a while to get used to. I did not know anything about what I would become, so it was harder for me. But I am here to guide you, I will not leave you." it was not a profession of love, but neither had Lucien pledged his love to the older vampire. It was just as good, however.<br>"Will you teach me?" Lucien asked. Vicente laughed softly. It was the same question he had asked when he was only twelve.  
>"Yes. I will teach you." Lucien smiled and stretched out, grimacing at the pain in his back. Vicente laughed harder.<br>"You will not be laughing tomorrow when you are in this position." he grumbled, shifting painfully. Vicente quieted, smiling. Apparently Lucien was versatile, he liked that.  
>"So, do you suppose the blood in our little wood elf friend is still good?" asked Lucien, grinning. The older vampire returned the grin, pulling the newly turned vampire into another kiss.<br>"I have a better idea." Vicente kissed his lover's neck where he had bit the night before. "I hear the blood of a traitor is particularly sweet." Lucien grinned and met Vicente in another kiss. Oh yes, life as a member of the brotherhood was never boring. They would hunt down the traitor together, and feast on his blood and entrails as they watched him scream and beg for his life.  
>"Sounds good to me."<p> 


End file.
